Tres Formas De Matar Un Angel
by kairi yagami
Summary: Tal vez ahora lo veía todo claro,El ahora., era su castigo, su vida en tierra seria más que un infierno eso se lo había ganado a pulso., por haber matado a un ángel. HGxDM


El fic publicado a continuación no es mió es de una chica muy linda llamada Marishka ., el cual publico con su autorización..

Los personajes de de Harry Potter son de J.K. Rowling .

**3 Formas De Matar U n Ángel**

**Epilogo:**

**_Las formas de matar un ángel son 3, esta aun mas prohibido decirlas que los propios tres hechizos imperdonables, .Se les llama Ángeles a aquellas personas de corazón puro existentes entre los magos., son pocas y algunas veces pasan desapercibidos. Pero aunque me gane un pase directo a la misma prisión de askaban te diré la forma más efectiva de matar un ángel…._**

_Ya no podemos seguir mas Hermione-_estas palabras revoloteaban en la cabeza de hermione greanger que vagaba por los obscuros pasillos de aquel colegio solo quedaban 5 meses para terminar el curso 5 meses que serian un infierno por enredarse con una serpiente. una serpiente que tanto amo .pensaba en todos esos momentos tan hermosos que habían pasado juntos escondiéndoles a todos su amor para que nadie absolutamente nadie los separar pero eso no vasto..ya todo se había terminado todo seria tal y como lo fue antes .,pero ya nada seria igual ese maldito basilisco había terminado con sus sueños y esperanzas y con ellas su vida.

-Hermione te encuentras bien?-una chica pelirroja era Ginny Weasly su roja cabellera la delataba

-por que no habría de estarlo?-contesto la muchacha con la mirada perdida hacia un punto invisible del corredor

-segura?-le recalco la pelirroja no muy convenida al aspecto de su amiga

-mas que nunca- sonrió la chica con esto y sin saber que estas serian las ultimas palabras y su ultima sonrisa coherentes que la castaña griffindor mostraría se dirigieron ambas en total silencio a la torre de su casa perteneciente.

Desde ese día cuando el sol se oculto dejándole terreno a la noche todo volvió a ser igual y nada lo fue..Aquella luna de la que tantas veces había sido testigo de su amor lo fue una ves mas pero de su despedida. En los últimos días ella lloraba sin control en silencio pero no tardo mucho en ser descubierta por lavender brown quien le contó a toda la torre griffindor preocupando mas que nunca a sus amigos quienes le decían a sus ves:

-hermione que te ocurre-solo recibiendo un-nada –por parte de ella a quien los días se le iban en puro llorar dejando atrás a la hermione que se la pasaba el día en la biblioteca entre libros ahora sus libros ya no eran su compañía ni siquiera sus amigos, opto por alguien que no hiciera preguntas una chica rubia de profundos y hermosos ojos azules Luna Lovegood quien había sido testigo y cómplice de su amor con el rey serpiente.

Le gustaba su compañía por que cuando ella sentía que ya nada la sujetaba a la vida, Luna siempre la hacia sentir mejor con sus ocurrencias a veces veían juntas las estrellas hermione le hablaba de su dolor y cuando estaba por partirse en pedazos luna le respondía señalando los hermosos astros

-son hermosas –haciendo que hermione se olvidara completo de su dolor y Luna le hablaba sobre sus maravillosos pumkings o seres extraordinarios por el cual motivo la hacia ver ante todos como la llamaban "lunática" pero esa chica con ojos soñadores era mas savia de lo que todos pensaban un consuelo parao un corazón triste ,,,

Hermione greanger ya no era la misma se sentaba en la mesa de griffindor solo en el almuerzo y cena hablaba con Harry, Ron y Ginny pero ya no igual como antes sonreía con aire de tristeza pero no se dejaba caer trataba de aparentar lo mas posible pero un corazón roto es visible ante todo. Pasaba las tardes junto con luna recorriendo Howgarts o frente al lago sentada bajo la sombra de un sauce muchos se sorprendían al ver lo diferente que era.

Ya no era la sabelotodo ahora era "lunática greanger" apodada por los Slytherin todo menos uno que sentía el mismo dolor que ella pero lo aparentaba siendo mas mezquino y resista que antes en especial con todo aquel que la llamaba por su nuevo apodo., pero en el interior solo quería estar cerca de ella pedirle perdón de rodillas humillarse asta que lo perdonara y pasar su vida junto a ella pero las cosas eran así esa era su realidad ., realidad que terminaba por aceptar

Harry en su deber de amigo intentaba hablar con ella pero hermione solo lo esquivaba cada vez que intentaba hablar con ella le respondía a lo mas evasiva cosas como:

-te acuerda a aquel día en que te tragaste la snich en primer curso?-acabando con la poca pasiensia de su amigo.

Aquel día que ocurrió lo que menos se imaginaban paresia mas común de lo que seria hermione acompañaba a harry y ginny por uno de los pasillos de Howgarts se toparon con un grupo ya conocido zabinni, parkinson y malfoy el primero fingió tropezarse con Hermione.

-Greanger a ¿caso tu amiga lunática Lovegood se aburrió de ti?-le dijo burlón

-o le diste vergüenza sangre sucia?-añadió parkinson viendo la con repudio

-CALLATE PARKINSON-Ginny defendió enseguida a su amiga

-tu cállate pobretona-zabinni salio a su defensa

-ya basta zabinni si no quieres arrepentirte de haber nacido-harry le dijo furioso apuntándolo con su varita castaña no estaba al corriente de la discusión y amenazas que se estaban dando ya que estaba mas concentrada en observar al rubio frente a ella recordando momentos de felicidad y su adiós.,El hacia lo mismo sumiéndose junto con ella en sus momentos grandiosos y en su despedida las ganas no le faltaban de abrazarla y besarla enfrente de todos que todo Howgarts y decirles que era suya y el de ella. Pero no lo hizo pensado en sus motivos y razones de adiós con el dolor de su alma iba a tratar de que ella lo odiara mas.

-la SANGRE SUCIA no se puede defender sola?-estas palabras dichas por el sacaron a hermione de sus pensamientos y le cayeron como balde de agua fría ., la chica sintió su mundo derrumbarse y no aguanto mas salio huyendo de lugar no sin antes decirle al pasar junto a el en un susurro casi inaudible solo para el y para ella

**-por que? Si yo te quiero tanto,,,**.-cosa que le callo al joven de los ojos de témpanos de hielo como veneno en el corazón estas palabras lo helaron cosa que no paso inadvertida por los presentes. Esa fue la última noche que se vio a hermione Greanger en los pasillos de Howgarts.

En la torre de slytherin se escuchaba un rumor alguien había visto a harry potter golpeado la pared y llorando desconsolado con el a Ginny y ron weasly en el mismo estado afuera de la enfermería

A los pocos minutos fueron convocados a una reunión cosa que howgarts no era normal

En el gran comedor todo murmuraban lo que mas llamaba la atención fueron los banderines negros que colgaban del techo y a los maestros vestidos de luto

La noticia que les dieron a muchos les sorprendió para otros su primera reacción fue dirigir su mirada hacia Harry Potter y los Weasly ., una alumna había dejado howgarts, Para los médicos que llegaron de san mungo nada pudieron hacer por ella estaba fuera de su alcance a todos ellos les dio pena ese cazo no habían visto cazo similar..

Una chica tan joven bonita y por lo que decía muy inteligente según les había contado Dumbledore .

Para Draco Malfoy la vida se fue con la de ella. Todo ese asunto se le había salido de las manos , lo que había hecho para su bien por que ella viviera solo fue una estupidez, El la consideraba fuerte, indomable ante todo que ella lo odiaría y se alejaría de lo que le hizo daño que ese –_me das asco-_que le dijo serviría para alejarla de el .,de su verdadero peligro, pero no fue así por que no contaba que ella no soportaría su ausencia el que lo que amo le dijera que solo fue un juego.

_Muertos por a persona a la que aman._

_Ella se murió de amor_

…

Eso era lo que decía el papel que apareció en su mano ..Era la respuesta a lo que el amor de su vida ., a la que tanto hizo sufrir le había preguntado ase mas de medio año:

Tal vez ahora lo veía todo claro, la perfección de ella y su belleza que irradiaba paz..

El ahora era su castigo, su vida en tierra seria más que un infierno eso se lo había ganado a pulso., por haber **matado a un ángel.**

**Por que ante mis ojos, los de todo Howgarts y todo la comunidad mágica**

**Hermione Jane Greanger se murió de amor…**

**_Tal vez yo lo pude evitar, tal vez la pude salvar pero el hecho de que no era para mi y que nunca lo seria., me hizo llegar asta aquí .su forma perfecta de ser su belleza que irradiaba paz..Fue por ella que llegue asta aquí.. También cargare con mi cruz y mí castigo.. Será lo suficiente.. No como el de Malfoy… pero similar Me he convertido o soy peor que aquel ser que tanto odie….Peor que el señor oscuro..y todo..Por su amor..Por el que nunca tuve y no tendré...ese ángel nunca debió de nacer si no iba a ser para mi…pero algo llena mi vacía existencia.._**

**_No fue mía,,, pero ya no será para el… _**

_**Harry James Potter**_

**§…………………………………………………………………………………………...§**

**Hola todos una vez mas reitero que este fic no es mió es de una de mis queridas amigas ., a la cual le pedí que si podía compartir su maravillosa historia, a lo cual accedió.**

**Se que me odiaran por publicar una historia donde muestra a un harry total mente diferente a lo que es.**

**Bueno les explicare el orden de la historia: este fue el epilogo o sea que a parti del**

**Siguiente capitulo comienza la historia desde que se enamoraron asta el día de hoy.**

**Cualquier duda comuníquenmelo en sus reviews.**

**Les agradecería mucho unos cuantos reviews**

**Besos**

**Atte:**

**Kairi**


End file.
